


Anything For You

by sweaterpawnoctis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawnoctis/pseuds/sweaterpawnoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarry pool sex. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

Harry loved many things about his older boyfriend.

He liked the way his thick lashes were a mile long and framed his malt-whiskey colored eyes perfectly around the edges. He liked his defined cheekbones and adoring smile with perfect teeth that showed every time something he cherish happened or was mentioned. Liked his dark and bold raven hair that was styled up at all times with a cute quiff. He liked the tan arms covered in tattoos and smooth legs and bum that he kept up just for Harry after a dare because he realized how much his younger boyfriend loved to trail his fingers up and down his thighs.

His laugh that brought joy to Harry’s ears and the way his fingers wrung together when he was nervous. Then how those same fingers threaded and curled into the younger boy’s hair when the tan boy was close or how Harry could hold the glorious curve of the smaller boy’s arse in his hands without even trying. He loved how pliant and moldable his lovely boy was and how his body just took what Harry gave him and he loved every moment of it. He didn’t complain or wiggle to get out of it. He just laid there and smiled because Harry was happy and that in return made Zayn glow inside and out.

However, Harry’s absolute favorite thing is Zayn’s innocent-like attitude.

He’s adorable and cheeky, but he’s almost child-like as he sat in Harry’s lap in the pool, on the ledge at the deep end, while they were at Liam’s house. He giggled and blushed as Harry leaned down to press chaste and sly kisses to the smaller boy’s shoulders and nape while his fingers curved into and held at Zayn’s hip bones to ensure that he didn’t slip from Harry’s thighs. His face turned away and he tried to tell Harry they shouldn’t do such things at someone else’s house, but his hands stay free at his sides and his bum stays firmly on the younger boy’s lap. Though, that could be for a different reason all together.

That leads to Harry’s second favorite thing about Zayn; his blind submissiveness.

See, this morning Harry had come out of his shower and was met with a glorious and tempting view of his boyfriend’s bum fully exposed while Zayn laid on his stomach with a pillow under his head and his arms curled under. Harry knew he was still mostly dead to the world, which lead him to bring his fingers towards the tan arse and trace them down the boy’s cheeks. His hand had held one cheek while the thumb of it pressed between them and pushed against Zayn’s hole, making the older boy hum and yawn awake. It was a soft pressure, nothing alarming, just a spark of heat and a small breeze from the now expose patch of skin.

"Morning, Haz.." Zayn murmured, not bothering to open his eyes as the pale thumb pressed further in between the raven-haired boy’s cheeks. The younger boy licked across his bottom lip before glancing down and bringing his other hand to push away the other tan cheek to give him a better view. Never once did Zayn move or give issue with it.

"Sometimes.. I just want to fuck you and then plug you. Make you keep it all in and know that at any time of the day, I can have you. Whenever I wanted, you would be ready." Harry said with a voice that shouldn’t be so casual, but it was. However, the response was even better than he had hoped for as Zayn simply moved his knees up into the space between his chest and the bed and arched his back obscenely to offer his hole to Harry.

"Mkay.." Zayn hummed, letting Harry bring his fingers around to play with his hole as he kept his eyes shut and his head against the pillow. Not that the curly-haired boy blamed him because last night they had gone two quick rounds and Harry had then dragged Zayn up to blow him to cum a third time. He isn’t ashamed to say that the way Zayn looked up at him during that is what made him hard again before he even went down. Especially, when he licked his lips to get all of Harry’s cum and made a show of swallowing it, not even fully realizing what he was doing.

That’s how Zayn had ended up rimmed, fucked, and plugged with a bright purple, flared plug settled tightly between his arse cheeks with Harry’s load being used as lube for later, and the older boy didn’t have a single problem with it. However, what was different about this time was that Harry was horny, not so surprising, in public, still not abnormal, but he was actually considering doing something about it even though their friends were only twenty feet away in the same pool.

It was risky and probably rather bold, but he’s a teenage boy and Zayn will eventually give in like he always does. Why? Because the older boy just wanted to make Harry smile. He had said it more than once. He had never told the older boy ‘no’ or to stop. He let Harry love him and wreck him. He’d let him tie him up or fuck him in front of a window. Anything Harry wanted, Zayn was more than willing to give because he trusted the younger boy with everything he had.

Even this.

"Pull down your trousers, baby." Harry whispered huskily into Zayn’s ear, making the older boy bit his lip softly and turn towards Harry’s face.

"But Harry.. The boys are right there. If they hear us.." Zayn trailed off when the younger boy’s hand came around and cupped him firmly through his board shorts and palmed against him with a speed that gave him next to zero fiction. However, it still made Zayn bow his head and moan at the soon-to-be friction as his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation.

Harry’s third favorite thing about the raven-haired boy; how responsive he was to the curly-haired one.

It didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing, the moment Harry placed a hand on Zayn or whispered in his ear, the smaller boy became pliant and shy at the same time and fuck if if wasn’t the most attractive thing Harry had even seen. His slim, pale fingers would dance along the inseam on the boy’s pants under the dinner table at Louis’ or would casually brush and rub against his nipples when the raven-haired boy was laying between his legs at Niall’s. He just allowed it to happen even when there was a cherry-red tint to his cheeks that none of the boys seemed to catch onto. At least, Harry didn’t think so.

"Then I guess they’d get a show, wouldn’t they?" Harry asked quietly, pressing a kiss to the patch of skin behind Zayn’s ear before applying more pressure to his boyfriend’s hardening cock. "But you’re such a good boy though, aren’t you, love? You’d be good and quiet for me while taking my cock up your perfect arse, hmm? You wouldn’t let them know that my hands would be holding your hips and making you bounce on my dick." He mumbled, making a shiver run down Zayn’s spine as he shook his head.

"N-No.. No, I can be good, Harry. S-So good.." Zayn rambled, near breathless already and even whined when Harry pulled his hand away to slipped down into his pants and push them down just under the curve of his bum. He then worked the front his own down and slyly bit at Zayn’s shoulder, making him wiggle just a little more.

"You’re so lovely, baby. Everyone is so jealous of my beautiful boy." Harry cooed, trailed his finger down between the smaller boy’s cheeks and using it to tap against the plug, making Zayn gasp randomly and then moan as his fingers gripped it and started to push it in and out of the boy.

"H-Harry.." Zayn whimpered, letting his hands grip the sides of the ledge they were sitting on.

"Watch them, Zee. Watch how they don’t even know what I’m doing. How they don’t even know I’m about to fuck you so hard right here in Liam’s pool." The younger boy hummed into Zayn’s ear as the smaller boy lifted his head to gaze at the other three boys as he was told.

Harry’s fingers twisted and pushed at the plug under Zayn, letting the point inside him nudge against the smaller boy’s prostate as Louis shoved Niall under water by jumping up with his hands to the blonde’s shoulders. Completely oblivious to how Zayn’s amber eyes were starting to blow out with black from the sheer want of Harry’s fingers in him.

Which he didn’t have to wait for long as those same fingers then gently pulled out the plug, taking it almost all the way out before pushing it back in, pressing into the spot of nerves inside of Zayn once again. The older boy shuddered and sank his teeth into his bottom lip, holding back another whimper, before the plug disappeared and was placed behind Harry on the ledge.

"Hips up, baby boy." Harry cooed. Zayn braced his hands against the ledge tighter and lifted himself in the water as the taller boy kept one hand on the tan top and the other with his fingers curled around the base of his cock to hold still for Zayn.

Even with the toy that had kept him open all day, it was now just after four in the afternoon, and Harry’s cum from earlier, it wasn’t as comfortable as it usually was. Eyes squeezed shut as a breathy whined passed through lips, but Zayn managed to slide himself down and sit fully seated on Harry’s thighs.

"That’s a good boy, love. Always so good, hmm?" Harry hummed, watching Zayn nod as he adjusted to the younger boy.

It took a few moments, but before Harry could actually direct the smaller boy, Zayn took it upon himself to rock slowly against his boyfriend’s cock, trying to keep the water from moving too much.

"There you go. Nice and slow for me. Always for me, yeah Zayn? Only my good boy. No one else could take me like you do. They don’t know how to ride like you do." Harry whispered, using his now free hand to slip into the front of Zayn’s shorts to curl his fingers around his member.

"Ah.." Zayn gasped as he pushed back into Harry, making the younger male groan and move his fist over the tan boy’s cock.

"Quite, love. Don’t want them realizing what we are doing, do we? Then you wouldn’t get to cum. I’d keep you on the edge all night. Just dragging my fingers up on down your swollen cock while you sit there so pretty." Harry teased as his teeth grazed and bit at Zayn’s ear.

"Harry.." Zayn moaned when a thumb rubbed and massaged over his slit, catching the pre-cum there and spreading it where it could.

"Shh, baby." The younger encouraged, running his fingers along the vein under Zayn’s cock, applying enough pressure to keep the boy on the verge of close, but not enough to finish him off.

In the distance, Louis has moved to tanning at the side of the pool on a towel while Liam and Niall squirt each other with water guns.

"Zayn, you should come help Liam out, he’s getting his arse handed to him." Niall teased as Harry pushed his cock further up Zayn, nudging his prostate, making the smaller boy squeak.

"I-In a little.." Zayn tried as a large hand moved his hips forward and back and the same time as fingers curled tighter around him. For a moment, he wasn’t even sure he was breathing.

"I’m dying, mate. I need you." Liam pouted, not being able to see how wide and dilated those amber eyes were when they finally came up to meet chocolate ones.

"Yeah, he can’t seem to manage keeping the butt of his gun in the water so he doesn’t have to refill." Niall chuckled as Harry nuzzled his nose into Zayn’s hair and pumped against him faster.

"Refill.. Just what was on my mind." Harry smirked behind his boyfriend’s neck as his teeth grazed the skin. "Think you could handle another load? Hold it all in there for me? Never let the boys know that you’re full of my cum like a good little slut?"

The only response he got back was a breathy, filthy moan that Harry swore he could have gotten off on had they not been in public. A choked whimper came from the smaller boy when Harry removed his hand and slid it up and around to hold at Zayn’s other hip.

"H-Harry.. They’re going to k-know.." Zayn murmured, curling his nails into the side of the ledge again as Harry lifted him and then brought him back down as he raised his own hips to meet him halfway. Breath caught in Zayn’s throat at the sudden strong sense of pleasure, making his head bow as one of his hands came up to hold at his abdomen, feeling the heat inside of his stomach tense and coil.

"No. No, they won’t. Just stay quiet, love. Be my good boy." Harry mumbled against Zayn’s ear as he moved his hips up faster and rocked the smaller boy’s quicker, chasing his finish that was so close. Especially, with Zayn’s small mewls and whimpers to stay quiet and small chants of the younger boy’s name under his breath.

"H-Harry.. I-I can’t.. I c-can’t.. M’ s-so close.." Zayn wiggled, so close to tears since he knew not to touch himself unless given permission and well, Harry seemed to be in a giving mood as he nodded against the back of Zayn’s head.

"Go ahead, love. Touch yourself, but don’t let the boys see." Harry smirked, knowing that it had to be painfully obvious what was going on had any of the other three boys turned around. With Zayn’s bottom lip caught between his teeth to the point of cracking and bleeding, cheeks flushed with eyes squeezed shut, all with his hand down the front of his shorts, pumping himself as slyly, yet impatiently, as he could.

And then it was everything Harry needed when Zayn finally shuddered with a breathless ‘Harry,’ and came over his fingers and into the water. The clenching around his cock and Zayn’s tiny pants against his chest made the taller boy cum straight into his boyfriend’s tight, hot arse. He waited for them each to catch their breathes before looping his arm around Zayn’s waist and lifting him up to reinsert the plug, earning a huff from the smaller boy.

"My lovely, beautiful boy. Always so good. Love you so much, Zayn." Harry crooned, rubbing Zayn’s stomach and pressing soft, loving kisses to the older boy’s skin.

"Zayn! I’m dying here!" Liam shouted playfully as Niall laughed and squirted him in the face before turning and getting Louis, who immediately snapped up and glared at the two in the pool.

"Now, children, Daddy is trying to tan." Louis smirked as Niall and Liam face each other with matching grins.

"Yes, Daddy." They said in unison.

"We are so doing that next time." Harry said suddenly into Zayn’s ear, making the smaller boy chuckle and shake his head with a small smile.

"Of course." Zayn whispered. "Anything for you,  _Daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me [here](http://sweaterpawnoctis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
